Ensemble Hearts
by sunhai guy
Summary: Nethaniel loves band. He loves Japan. He hates the monotony of summer vacation. But his exchange trip to Japan's Destiny Island High School will be anything but what he expects.  OCxOlette, OCxRoxas   NOT A ROXETTE there u been warned
1. Passport Translation

**A/N:: Ive always loved Kingdom Hearts band stories. They are funny and wierd, cute and odd. I decided to give it a try, figure a bandee could do a great job. Read n' Review, but please.. no flames the dont really help. The first chapter, even i will say is not so great. but but im working at it and it will get better.**

Chapter 1

Passports and Translations

_Two months to go._

_Only two more months, and school will be done for the year._

_I ought to be excited._

_Problem is, I hate summer vacation. Sitting around, doing nothing, for three months._

_Boring. I hate it._

_Problem is, I'm not hating it._

_I'm excited._

_Because I'm in Japan._

These are the thoughts that passed through the mind of sixteen-year-old Nethaniel Kyle Bleu as he disembarked his flight to mainland Japan. Soon, he and his half-sister, Destiny Danielle Hazel, would be on a ferryboat to an outlying island, where he and his sister would be going to school on an exchange program. He wasnt to excited about Japanese schooling. What he was excited about was lots of arcades in Tokyo, and Japanese marching season. Looking around him, he spotted a tall, thin man in a black suit, with a large card bearing their names on it. Nudging his sister to come with him, he walked over to the man. He bowed in greeting and conversed slightly with the man in Japanese, before being motioned to follow him. He followed the man outside the airport, sister behind him, to a taxi ready to take them to the port. Thanking the man, he hunched down and sat in the back seat of the cab.

The cab pulled out and drove quietly to the port. They were mostly silent, except for noting some landmarks to one another. The compact vehicle stopped at a large dock. Clearing his throat and readying himself, he prepared his Japanese linguistics and bid the man farewell.

"Here, sir, thank you very much," Nethaniel said.

"No problem, young man, it's my job," he replied happily, possibly because he was seldom given thanks for his work.

"Sayonara," Nethaniel spoke with a bit of a laugh, paying the man and exiting the car. He pointed at a large boat and spoke to his sister. "Hitomi, thats the one that will take us to..." he pulled an index card from his pocket, "...Destiny Islands."

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" Destiny asked him as they walked through the crowd of people to the boat.

"It's Japanese for Destiny," he replied with an air of intelligence, "plus I think it sounds good."

"Whatever," she replied back as they walked the ramp onto the boat.

Within an hour they were leaving the boat behind. Nethaniel once again pulled the index card from his pocket. It had all of their travel directions mapped out on it. "From here, it says, we head off to Gabbiani Boulevard. It's a good three miles, so we should get another cab. we began walking toward this Gabbiani Boulevard until we spotted a cab, about two blocks down. We flagged it down and got a ride. When they got to that street, Nethaniel let him go, to avoid blowing the last of their money, and they began to walk. He looked at the card, again.

"What next?" Destiny asked.

"Look for the school," Nethaniel replied curtly. They walked down the road, but it wasnt long before they spotted the school, which was enoromous.

"We couldn't have missed it," Destiny remarked.

She and Nethaniel walked up the front pathway into the main office. Centered near the front of the room was a large desk, with a plaque bearing the name "Ms. Gainsborough." Behind the desk was a thin woman with long hair, braided in the back and lifted up in the front. She was writing something, but as she spotted Nethaniel, she stopped.

"Good day, children," she said cheerily, "What can I do for you?"

"We're here to enroll," Destiny said. "We're the exchange students, Destiny and Nethaniel."

"Ahh, yes, I heard," She replied. "I'm Aeris Gainsborough, and I'm head registrar and guidance counsellor."

"Yes, we're here to get our schedules for the remainder of the semester," I stated to her.

"Of course, of course," she said merrily. She did a bit of digging about on her desk. "Ah, here. I printed these earlier."

She handed them envelopes with their names on them.

"Inside those is your schedules and keys to your dorms. Your roomates have already been informed of your arrival and will expect you to be there after class. You have the day off, to get comfortable with the campus. Any questions?"

"No, ma'am," Nethaniel spoke sincerely, "Thank you, Ms. Gainsborough."

"Certainly, young man," She smiled, "Let me know if you need anything.

"Oh, we will," Destiny replied with a bit of spirit, before they left the room.

Nethaniel opened his envelope, his sister did the same, and looked at school maps, with their dorms circled. "We're on opposite ends of the campus," Nethaniel sighed.

"Don't worry, Neth," His sister replied with his little pet name, "We'll see each other after classes and in our free time. Its gonna be wierd not fighting with each other all the time."

"Yeah," Neth groaned. "Gonna be really wierd. Well, I'm gonna get to my room, drop my stuff, see what's up around here. I love you."

"Love you," Destiny said back as they separated. Neth started up his path, searching for his dorm building. When he found Wallace Hall, he turned and entered the building. Looking down at the silver tag on his key, he followed its number and took the elevator. There was a rumbling as the elevator arrived. Neth stepped in and looked down at the panel. There were five buttons, and he pressed the third floor button. The door slid closed and the elevator rose up. Seconds later he disembarked and walked down the hall two doors, and stopped.

"Room 22," He said to himself, "Here goes...".

He slid the key into the lock. It clicked quietly as it hit the hilt, and twisted. The tumblers also gave an audible click as the door swung open. Neth walked in, and surveyed the room. There were three beds, and a desk across the room. One bed was clean and made up. Then, the bunk bed on the other side of the room was the opposite. It wasn't made up, and clothes lay spread all over both top and bottom bunks. Neth crossed the room and laid his key and schedule on the desk. Just as he did, the door slammed shut. Neth jumped in surprise, and turned to see what was going on.

"Welcome to Destiny Islands High, roomie..."


	2. Orchestrated Funtime

**A/N: I finally got this up and I want to get started on more, but its hard with band and all. Its more trouble than its worth sometimes, but i put up with it. by the way... if some people noticed, some of the names mentioned in this story, like locations and what not... they're familiar to some people who have played most Final Fantasy games. anyone who figgers them out gets a FREE PAT ON THE BACK!! ahahaha!!**

Chapter 2:

Orchestrated Funtime

"Welcome to Destiny Islands High, roomie."

Instantly, the voice's originator burst into laughter. He collapsed in tears as another boy climbed from the corner behind the door. The first boy donned a black suit of sorts, with black shorts and a black vest. He wore a crown chain around his neck, and large yellow sneakers. The second boy looked a lot like him, but different. He was his opposite, so to say, wearing a pair of kakhi-white pants and a matching vest, and a shuriken chain. The first boy also wore his brown hair in large spikes, whereas the other wore his blonde hair in a sideswept faux hawk.

"That was awesome," The first boy said.

"No kidding," The other laughed.

"What's going on?" Neth asked.

"We just felt we had to," The first boy said. "Sorry, won't do it again. I'm Sora Hikari."

"I'm Roxas Hikari," The other boy added. "His brother. I guess you're are new roomate."

"Yeah," Neth replied, "I'm Nethaniel Bleu."

"The American kid," Sora said. "And you're sister's here in the other dorm."

"Yeah," Neth replied, wondering how he knew that.

"And..." He went on, "You're in the band. And you're in Orchestra this semester."

"Yeah," Neth said one more time, still shocked.

"I'm drum major," Sora said. "I know everything about everyone in the band."

"Okay," Neth said, with a bit more confidence, "Tell me about my musical career."

"Nethaniel Kyle Bleu," He began, "Age 16. Play trombone in concert and orchestra, march baritone. You played the third low brass part in a show titled 'Nostalgia' your first year in marching band, which was last year. Then this year you marched the second low brass part in a custom-made show called 'Bleach'. It failed miserably."

"Okay," Neth said, "Go on."

"Your grade for marching band last semester was an 82. And your--"

"Okay, okay, that's enough," I said.

"No more? Alright." Sora took a seat on the bottom bunk of the bed. "We took today off to give you a... warm welcome."

"Thanks," Nethaniel sighed.

"I'm going to the roof," Sora called as he left the room, "I'm going to make sure everything is perfect for me and Olette tonight." He shut the door behind him quietly.

"His idea of a romantic night is on the roof, looking up at the stars," Roxas explained. "It's not such a bad idea, but that roof is so filthy..."

Nethaniel and Roxas spent the day talking; Sora didnt return until around ten that night, Nethaniel could see the shadow on the wall of a slender girl with him. He spoke quietly with her before he kissed her and she left.

Sora walked in the pitch black room, trying to be quiet, but clearly someone was waiting for him to make a sound, becuase just as he removed a shoe and dropped it, Roxas said, loud enough that you could tell he was awake, "Sora, nothing really happened tonight, go to bed."

"How do you know nothing happened tonight?" Sora asked. Obviously, Nethaniel thought, it was a bit inside to them.

"You'll never get any if you keep it up. Getaways to the roof, things like that. You gotta put that extra twenty bucks into it."

"Yeah. You know how I am with my money," Sora said laughing, "The less I spend on her, the more I spend on me."

"Figure of speech, dumb-ass," Roxas said as he turned over and tried to sleep.

-------------------------------------

"Love you," Destiny said as she and Nethaniel separated. She walked up the path up the opposite dorm building of her brother's. She pulled out the key she was given and the silver tag attached to it. "Room 1," She said aloud, "Easy."

She entered the lobby and walked the hall. Her room was the first one on the left. She got there and pushed the key into the lock. With a small click the door opened and she stepped in.

The room was tidy; very neat and well kept. She crossed the room and saw three beds, two which were a bunk bed, and not made up. The single bed was empty and cleaned up, so she assumed it was hers. She set her stuff on it and looked around. Aside from the beds, which were both decorated differently, there was a mahogany desk by the window with a lamp on it. There was also a note on it with her name written neatly, and folded into a paper shuriken. She opened the note, confident that if it really wasnt hers, then she could fold it back up. She read it all the way through to herself.

"Hey girl, welcome to Destiny Islands High," It started. Good. It was for her. "I hope you enjoy your stay here. School's almost out, and before then you'll get to meet so many cool people. I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, and I already know I'm your flute section leader. And I'm leaving a little room at the bottom for your other roomate. We'll meet you in the room after school tonight, about six." Destiny looked at her watch. It was early where she lived, but with time difference, she had gone a few hours into the future. It was about time to meet her friend. She looked down at the bottom of the page, where another girl was supposed to have written. It was scrawled in small letters in the large space: "Hey, I'm Olette Cole! I play trumpet." There was a little heart at the end. The handwriting looked rushed, like this Olette girl was in a hurry.

Just as she finished, a girl hit the door, knocking it completely open and bouncing it off the wall. She ran in and started digging through bags. "Where... Where... Where..." She kept saying to herself. Finally, she stopped, a look of satisfaction in her eyes, as she pulled out a blue tanktop shirt, with a floral pattern matching the one on the orange shirt she already wore. She rolled the orange shirt up in her arms as she removed it, quickly replacing it with the navy blue one she had just found, and pulled it down over her lacy bra. She charged out the room, slamming the door behind her. Just as it closed, it opened again, another girl entering, looking back as she did so.

"I see you met Olette," She giggled. "I'm Yuffie. You must be Destiny."

"Yes, I am," Destiny sighed in relief. "That Olette is really something."

"She's on her way to meet her boyfriend," Yuffie replied. "Still don't know why she's dating the drum major. She could do so much better."

"So what's it like going to school here?" Destiny inquired.

"It's just like any other school, you know," She replied. "We go to class. But our band has always been exceptional. You're here because you're good. And you're going to be helping us next band season. Until then, let's go ahead and get you your part for the orchestra performance next week."


End file.
